Steven Universe: Revival Of Diamond
by Powderski
Summary: Who is Diamond, and why is he here? Find out in the opener to the saga that you will hopefully want more of. All reviews are appreciated. NOTE: This was started (but not set) before season 2.
1. Into battle

_**Redoing most of the early chapters, let me know what you would like to change in the reviews. Also editing stuff for continuity.**_

"Pearl!" Steven called, "Amethyst, Garnet!?"

"In here" came Pearl's response. Steven walked into the living room and saw Pearl, Garnet, and Amethyst on the couch. "You're just in time Steven, we are about to leave to go defeat some gem wolfs that have infested an old spire. Garnet thought it would be good for you to come along." Garnet nodded approvingly. They walked over to the transporter and teleported out to the spire.

"_Oh great, their everywhere._" Diamond thought to himself, "Ahh!" he screamed as the bright light of the transporter appeared just down the hill. He ducked down behind a rock seeing as four people appeared.

The Gems arrived to the sight of hundreds of gem wolfs. "Steven, stay back." Pearl said.  
"These wolfs would eat you alive without thinking about it." Amethyst said, pulling out her whip.  
"Amethyst!" Pearl yelled.  
"What?" Came Amethyst's reply.  
"There is no time for arguing." Garnet cut in. The three older gems started to attack the gem wolfs with little effort.  
"AH HELP" Steven cried as a wolf pounced onto him. Then the wolf howled with pain then exploded as a clear arrow punctured it's side. Steven looked up the hill and saw someone run away. "Wait, come back!" Steven called.  
"Steven!" Pearl cried, "are you ok?" She ran up and hugged him.  
"I'm fine, but who was that?" Steven asked, pulling the arrow out of the ground from where the wolf had been.  
"Who was who?" Garnet asked. After getting only a confused look from Steven as if he didn't know what to say she took the arrow from him and they went home. "Pearl, Amethyst, we need to talk." Garnet said opening the door to her room. The other two followed her leaving Steven to his own thoughts. "This arrow, it could only have come from a gem." Garnet said to her two friends once inside.  
"Isn't that a good thing?" Amethyst asked.  
"If they were looking for company they wouldn't have run, I am just glad they didn't kill Steven." Garnet said, "I think that we need to find who's arrow this is, and maybe Steven should stay here until then."  
"Yeah, you're right." Amethyst said.  
"Other than Steven it has been so long since we last had another Gem live here." Pearl said, "It is almost sad. Ever since Rose..." They left it at that and walked out into the house. "Steven." Pearl said as they exited.  
"I am going to the arcade if there is nothing else to do." Steven said  
"Go ahead." Said Garnet. "_Enjoy it Steven, because until we find who's arrow this is, it is your last time out of here._" She thought.  
"What do you think that thing is made out of, it looks like glass." Amethyst said.  
"It's not glass." Garnet said and hit it against the wall, "maybe diamond..." She looked at the arrow, unharmed by the hit.

**I am working on it, reviews, suggestions, and ideas help. Also I will answer any questions you drop in the reviews.**


	2. Diamond

"Well that could have gone better." Diamond muttered to himself, "but who were those others, I guess I don't care seeing as the spire was fixed." "_I guess I will go into town."_ He thought to himself. He changed into his street clothes, blue jeans and a black t-shirt. On the outside he looked 22, but he was much older. He walked into the big donut and started to look for a snack. "_I may not have to eat, but man it sure is nice to._"  
"Hey, don't I know you?" Came a voice from across the room.  
"_Is this guy stalking me?" _Diamond thought to himself as he looked over his shoulder and seeing Steven. He slowly walked away hoping to see that he was talking to someone else, but Steven started walking toward him, then running to catch up.  
"Wait." Steven said as he caught up.  
"Oh, hi." Diamond said, "Do I know you?"  
"You saved my life, who are you, are you a gem?"  
"I did what I needed to do to help you, don't mention it." Diamond said, backing out of the door. Once he was outside he jumped as high as he could and landed on the hill where Rose used to take her moss. "_Not again, not after what happened to Ruby, Topaz, and Mica. I won't get close again._" He thought as he landed near the boardwalk. He decided he would try to find out who these people were, he had heard the boy get called Steven, as for the other three he had no idea who they were, but he knew they were fellow gems. How long had it been since he had had been with other gems, or even a friend, he was very, very old and still young, looked like a twenty-two year old, six foot three and 180 pounds, well built and smart.

**The next day**

Perched on top of their roof Diamond listened to the four gems below him on the patio.  
"Who ever owns this arrow is quiet strong." Said the tallest one.  
"Garnet, do you have any idea on WHO though?" Asked the shorter purple one.  
"_So the tall one is called Garnet? No doubt a_ gem." Diamond thought to himself.  
"Amethyst, if she knew she would tell us." Said the thin one annoyed.  
"_So the purple one is Amethyst. Hmm so who is this?_" Diamond thought.  
"I was just asking Pearl, chill out." Amethyst said.  
"_That was easier than I thought it would be..."_ Diamond thought.  
"Wait," Garnet said, "we are being watched." The four looked around and saw no one. Garnet jumped high into the air and saw a young man on their roof. She came down at him, fast. The boy moved at the last second escaping the hit by inches and sending them both through the roof.. Before he could move again Garnet was at his throat. "Who are you, and what do you want?" She said as the other three ran inside.  
"Garnet NO!" Steven said, "He is the one who helped me!"  
"How do you know?"  
"I saw him at the arcade, I tried to talk to him but he said "don't mention it" and jumped away."  
"So why is he here?" Garnet said letting go of the young man.  
"I.." was all that Diamond could get out before coughing. "I was... looking for other gems, I have lived alone for over a hundred years." he said once his coughing fit had passed.  
"How do you survive alone for so long?" Pearl said suddenly feeling as motherly as she was to Steven, "Don't you have friends to live with?"  
"I did."  
"Now?"  
"I don't want to think about what happened." Diamond said trying not to break down into tears. He looked at the floor as he remembered...

_"TOPAZ NO! I CAN'T LOSE YOU TO! YOU CAN'T DIE ON ME!"_

"Do you want to stay here tonight?" Pearl asked breaking his train of thought.  
"I guess." Diamond said, still saddened by the thought of his friends. "_But how can I? I can't get attached again. It has just been so long since I had somewhere to actually live and friends. Maybe I'll see what happens just over tonight." _He thought to himself.  
"So what's you're name?" Amethyst asked leaning against the wall.  
"Diamond... well it is now, my friends used to call me William."  
"So it is safe to assume this is yours?" Garnet asked holding the arrow out to him.  
"Yeah." Diamond said, scratching the back of his neck.  
"Where is Steven?" Garnet asked.  
"After you jumped off he went to see Greg." Pearl said. They set up the couch for William to sleep then the 3 older gems went to Pearl's room. "How can someone so young already be so strong with his gem powers?"  
"I would like to find out who taught him." Garnet said. She thought hard but could think of no other explanation than that someone taught him and his friends. "We need to find out who his friends were and if they were gems."  
"I can get it out of him, I am great with people." Amethyst said  
"Don't push to hard, it looks like he's been through a lot." Pearl replied softly.  
"I won't." Amethyst said.  
"Pearl is right, give him time, see if he even stays here for more than one night." Garnet said sternly.  
"Ok, ok Garnet, you're the boss." Amethyst replied.


	3. Breaking and Entering

**The gems have left to go a mission leaving Steven and Diamond to sleep.**

Seeing the gems leave Diamond stood up and walked to the door he had seen them come in and out of. He looked at his wrists, each containing a large diamond. He put them up to two of the spots and the door opened revealing a blue and green room, grass and a hill. "Wow..." he whispered. He slowly walked in and the door closed behind him. "Well... guess I am stuck in here now." He said looking at the wall. He walked in farther until he was on top of the hill. There he stomped his foot down and a line of swords came up from in the hill. He stomped again sending them back into the ground. Then he stomped with his other foot and a few pairs of armor came up just down the hill, and just past that he saw a bed. He stomped making them go back into the ground then he sat and looked at the beauty of the room around him. It reminded him of being in the woods. He waved his hand and the door opened again, just in time to see the gems return.  
"What are you... how did you..." Garnet stuttered more in shock than anger.  
"I don't know, I put my gems near the door and it opened. I... it has only been a few minutes." Diamond stammered. Falling down from locking his knees and causing him to roll down the hill. He regained his ability to stand and walked out of the room, the door closing behind him.  
"Garnet, did you know about that room? I have never seen it." Pearl asked, concerned.  
"Yes, but I wish I could forget it." She replied. "Long ago there was a third gem that lived with Rose and I, their name was Emerald. He loved the outdoors, especially the woods and the meadow grass areas surrounding them. Anyway, he was a great fighter, but he..." she paused for a moment, as if she might cry herself then continued. "We were on the beach when a gem shark tried to attack nearby swimmers, he was hurt so badly he couldn't even retreat to his gem to heal. He died saving humans, his gem is kept safe. That was his room, but how could you have got into any of these rooms, you are not from this area."  
"I don't know, I just put my gems to the door and it opened." Diamond said looking at the diamonds in his wrist.  
"It is ok, I am just curious of why it opened to you." Garnet replied thinking of why the door had opened to him. "I think it is time you tell us what you are not letting us know."  
"Fine." Diamond said taking a deep breath. He looked them in the eyes, "I guess to start is that you already know me. I was a good friend of Rose and her flag bearer, don't tell me you already forgot all that."  
"Diamond...?" Pearl whispered to herself, covering her mouth with one hand in shock.  
"Yes, it has been long time hasn't it. But there is much you don't know about me."  
"I know you were a prisoner for quite sometime."  
"Oh yes, but that is common knowledge. As you know there is command post on the moon, what you don't know is that it was mine."  
"But Blue Diamond was here, why would there be more than one Diamond authority leader here?"  
"I worked for her."  
"But, you are a diamond..." she said confused.  
"Yes, but when you are a diamond you are expected to never show a fault to those under you. I did, the council of diamonds were so enraged that I was demoted to the rank of a colonel, under the condition that if I could prove myself that I would regain my position."  
"But why Blue Diamond specifically?"  
"She and I had a great friendship and I knew it would be my best shot at redemption. So when I was coming to see her from my command post and I my ship was shot down and I was taken prisoner I realized that this place would not be a colony, not as long as I could still fight. After I was made a soldier under Rose I tried to convince Blue Diamond to scrap the plan. She would not accept, but because we were so close she let me leave alive, saying that she would neither tell the others nor fight me. Her army how ever would continue to fight the rebellion. I miss her now, but it just is how it worked out. I retreated into my gem under orders from Rose because she thought that homeworld would attack again, if so and we lost I would regenerate to be a defector. My time to regenerate came and homeworld had not come."  
"We... we never knew what happened to you..." Pearl said.  
"Well, now you know."


	4. Bad Memories

**_Am I the only one who still listens to Pink Floyd? Anyway..._  
**

**A storm thunders loudly outside, raining beating at the roof, Diamond sleeps on the couch.**

**In Diamond's dream:**

"Just be quick and grab it, we are going to be crushed at this rate." Diamond said in a hushed voice. The roof continued to slide down toward them.  
"Yeah, yeah," Mica said, "I've got it." He reached down grabbing the icon. He pulled the long key shaped device out of its hold and the roof stopped. "So, Topaz is getting the circuits, I have the controls, and Ruby?"  
"Covering our exit."  
"I don't like the idea that we have to steal tech from our own ship, especially when we have this place."  
"Well we do." Topaz said coming around the corner, ruby just behind her. She was beautiful, 6'5" and only looked 16, though as gems always are, she was much older than that. She had long light blue hair that she kept behind her shoulders and wore a plain white t-shirt with blue jeans. Then there was Ruby... Ruby was only 5'5" but every inch of her filled with an attitude of kindness until you got on her bad side, there you had no chance. She kept her hair short and red, wearing medium length shorts and a red tank top.  
"Let's just make our way out of here back to the cave." Diamond said.  
"What even is this stuff?" Topaz asked, her arms full of parts.  
"It's how we will contact the other colony." Diamond replied as they began to head toward the beach.  
"What do you mean "other colony"" Ruby said, making air quotes.  
"Rose told me of another planet that had a revolt. The odd thing is it had no life, just resources. They, however, don't have wailing stones, so our best bet is to modify ours to send a message to their systems." Diamond said pensively.  
"Why did Rose never tell any of us this?" Mica inquired.  
"Deniability. Homeworld thought, and still thinks, that I died in the war. If they got any of you, however, it would have been possible for them to torture the information out of you." Diamond explained. They walked in silence for a while before they finally returned to their cave that they called home.

**In a cave just off the beach (still in dream):**

"How long can we keep supplies to survive?" Mica asked.  
"You saw that red eye, and those robonoids that have been sent here. As long as those continue to show up we need to be able to ward off their detection, once they stop we can try to relay to the others." Diamond replied.  
Suddenly multiple loud hisses came from the outside of the cave.  
"GAH, MOTHER!" Ruby screamed as a large gem python coiled around her constricting her so she could not finish her shout. Then with a large puff of mist she retreated into her gem to heal. It was something all gems could do but had no control over.  
"What, how did they..?" Mica started but was strangled before he could even pull his weapon. Topaz pulled out two daggers holding both in the ice pick grip. Diamond equipped his sword. They both battle the snakes, slashing and stabbing and fighting. Only one remained, not like the others, it was a venomous cobra. It latched it fangs deep into Topaz's leg and she fell with a scream of pain. Diamond seeing this thrust his sword into the snake.  
"TOPAZ, NO DON'T LEAVE ME! YOU CAN'T HAVE A MISSION TO COMPLETE!" Diamond yelled as he turned his attention from the now defeated snake to his friend. Then Topaz was pulled into her gem. He bifurcated the final snake and gathered all of the snake's gems together, bubbled them and sent them away. He picked up Ruby and Mica's gems to do the same, but then he fell to his knees. He picked up Topaz' gem and gently ran one finger down her gem... right along a massive crack in it.

"GAHHH!" Diamond screamed as he jolted awake, sitting up so fast he pulled a back muscle.  
"You ok?" Came a voice behind him. Amethyst was sitting on the kitchen counter looking at him.  
"Fine." He replied rubbing his sore back.  
"Really? It seemed like you were really freakin' out over there."  
"Why were you watching me in the first place?" Diamond asked, now refusing to make eye contact with her.  
"Originally; looking for food, then when I heard you I thought might as well stay a few minutes in case you woke up."  
"You don't seem like the "talk about it" type." Diamond said his voice rising slightly.  
"Didn't say I was, calm down, we don't want to wake up Steven or anyone else."  
"Yeah yeah," he said, his voice returning to a whisper, "you just don't understand what it is like to go through the things that I did."  
"I may not have had my best friends die as it sounded like, you slightly talk in your sleep, but I am really short for a gem, look at Pearl, Garnet, Rose, now even you. When i was still in early learning I was always last, last to be chosen to practice with, last to be noticed, I wasn't always how I am now."  
"What do you mean how you are now?"  
"Full of attitude as Pearl would put it."

_**Incase I didn't say earlier:  
This is authors notes  
**_**This is setting or important things in the story  
**This is the story  
_This is in-story/charactar thinking_


	5. Bad Blood

_**Sorry I haven't done updated in like five-ever. I**_

**The Crystal Gems sit on the couch, waiting for Steven to return home. The flag of Rose Quartz sitting in the corner.**

"Garnet, I don't understand, he was not in Peridot's prison on her ship, but if he had been anywhere near here we would have run into him at some point." Pearl said.  
"I don't know, I honestly don't trust him. We have more pressing matters right now, speaking of Peridot." Garnet replied.  
"What did you find another call from her?" Amethyst asked staring at Pearl.  
"How dare you!" Pearl yelled, standing quickly.  
"Enough you two," Garnet said, pushing Pearl back onto the couch, "but if we have never encountered him before, perhaps he was on that ship but not a prisoner."  
"Do you really think he is working with Peridot?" Pearl asked.  
**A loud slam fills the room as the door opens and closes, Diamond walking in.**

"H-Hello Diamond," Pearl stammered. "We were just-"  
"I heard it all." Diamond interjected, "I don't know who this Peridot person is, but what have I done to make you think I am working with someone as terrible as you describe."  
"That's not what we-" Amethyst began but then stopped.  
"Everything that happened in the war, everything we've been through and you still don't trust me?" He looked at them all scornfully.  
"Where have you been all this time?" Pearl said quietly.  
"You know where, don't tell me you've already forgot." He turned and walked back out the door then walked up the beach for miles.

**On the beach, Diamond sits with his head in his hands.**

"Why is it whenever I try to meet gems these things happen... Oh Topaz, if only you were still here, you would know what to do." He looked down at his pale blue skin. He laid down on the sand, looking up at the stars. _"What would have happened if I had fought for the homeworld... What would happen if I went back?"  
_"I am not lost." A voice called, as if on the wind.  
"Who's there?" Diamond said jumping to his feet.  
"I am not lost," the voice repeated, "and neither are you."  
"Who are you, and what are you talking about?" He said looking around.  
"Diamond, close your eyes." the voice was soft, calm, it sounded so familiar.  
"You're not answering me." Diamond said sternly.  
"You will understand soon. Now please, close your eyes." the voice said.  
"If it gets you to quit..." Diamond said. He sat down and closed his eyes.  
"Focus, focus on my voice, with all the power in you." The voice called, slightly louder. Diamond breathed, focusing hard. "What do you see?"  
"Nothing." He replied quickly.  
"No, focus, feel it." The voice coaxed.  
"Wait..." he said, a figure started to appear. "T-Topaz... how are you, I just... you cracked." He said, his thoughts spinning.  
"I may be hurt, but you know I don't easily go down." She said, her figure now becoming more solid, but with dark blue streaks running across her. "When I first found this way of communication I accidently spoke to Rose, over time she taught me how to control this. Only now that you have reformed I can get my message to you."  
"Rose really was something else..." Diamond breathed.  
"Diamond, my message is of utmost importance." She said quickly.  
"What is it?"  
"The cluster."  
"Oh, you don't have to worry about that, it-"  
"Was bubbled." She interrupted, "I know, and I also know it's not stable enough for a bubble, it will burst free within the next ten years."  
"How do you-"  
"Diamond, I was there when it was put in the ground. When Pearls replaced us Topaz at the side of Diamonds I was sent to oversee the cluster work. I knew how the council wanted it and would relay the information, that is before Rose attacked us, and I was taken. As I recall when I reformed, you were the first person I saw.  
"I remember that..."  
"However," she snapped back to focus, "we can't focus on the past now, it is time for the end game. The one thing Rose knew she could never do without you. Goodbye Diamond, until we meet again." her voice began to drift away.  
"Topaz no. Don't leave me, not again." Diamond called out frantically.  
"Goodbye my friend." Her voice now only a whisper.


	6. A New Perception

_**Be sure to comment on what you think. Redoing this chapter so hopefully it turns out better.**_

**When Diamond opened his eyes it was morning and he was on his back, He saw a figure beginning to rise out of the water, approaching the shore.**

Diamond blinked his eyes rapidly but the figure stayed in sight, it's head close to breaking the surface. Then a large orange figure with white hair emerged, carrying a small thin blue girl over their shoulder. The figure stopped at Diamond's feet.  
"Who are you?" The figure asked.  
"I might ask the same thing." He replied, standing up. "Who do you have?"  
"I am Jasper, and this," She looks at the girl unconscious on her shoulder, "is a fool who believed she could stop me, calls herself Lapis. Wait... why do you look so familiar?"  
"You don't recognize me? Oh how times have changed."  
"Wait... you can't be..." Jasper dropped Lapis, taking a few steps back. "Diamond, sir? Is that you?"  
"Yes. You're of the Yellow court aren't you?" He said looking at her uniform.  
"Yes sir, I was to escort a Peridot here. Until everything went to- well, there is no excuse for my failure sir."  
"Where is your Peridot?"  
"I was about to search for her, the last signal I could find from her was inland a bit."  
"Then why don't we look for her?"  
"Yes sir." Jasper said, hoisting Lapis back onto her shoulder.

**The two of them began to walk toward the countryside, Diamond had to put his plan in motion.**

**Meanwhile at the house...**

"He's been gone all night, where do you think he went?" Amethyst asked.  
"I am not sure, but, oh, how could we ever not have recognized him..." Pearl Replied.  
"We need to find him," Garnet said, "we know he is strong, we know he is angry, we don't want him to accidentally hurt anyone."  
"What if he were to find Malachite, who knows what would happen?" Pearl said nervously.  
"What I am more afraid of is if he finds Peridot. She may have angered Yellow Diamond, but if she meet another Diamond who doesn't know about those happenings... who knows what could happen." Garnet replied. "Alright gems, lets move."  
The three got up and began going through each warp station, sending Steven to look in town.


	7. Escape

_**I've been submitting my OC, here's hoping.**_

**Jasper, Peridot, and Diamond (carrying Lapis) have arrived at the Kindergarten, their ride coming into site as it approaches the ground.**

"There it is, we will be on our way home soon." Peridot said looking up at the approaching craft.  
"Wha... what happened, where am I?" Lapis said then moaned in pain, turned, and fell out of Diamond's grip.  
"She woke up early. No issue though, I was prepared for this." Peridot said, doing a graceful dance and pulling two strands of rope from her gem. "Tie her up, we can't have her ruining things when we are so close to getting home. It may not be the best restraints but it's all we have without our ship."  
"Please no, don't!" Lapis cried in fear as she scrambled onto all fours. Diamond grabbed the rope from Peridot and slowly approached her.  
"Don't make this hard on yourself." Diamond said, pushing her down. He grabbed her wrists and bound them behind her back, then bound her ankles together. "Count yourself lucky, you'll be home soon. Though no promises on what happens when you get there." He picked her up as the landing craft arrived. A bright light beam came as the Crystal Gems came to on the warp pad, stopping across from him. "Peridot, Jasper get in and leave them to me." He said as he handed Lapis to Jasper. He drew his two katanas from his wrists. "I'm going home, I have been here too long."  
"You don't know what you are doing." Garnet said stepping forward.  
"I know exactly what I am doing. You really don't recognize me?" He shook his shoulders, his black body armor now covering him.  
"Don't do th-!" Garnet started, but was cut short as Diamond thrust a blade through her. She fell off his sword trying to remain intact, but then in a cloud of dust was in her gems, Sapphire and Ruby split.  
"You... you just... I mean how could you..?" Pearl breathed.  
"What? Don't like what happens when you abandon those who trusted you?" Diamond asked, turning to get in the craft.  
"We can't just let you leave here."  
"Try and stop me, go ahead."  
"Why are you doing this?"  
"There is someone waiting for me, and I will not keep her waiting any longer. Even if I have to cut you all down." He walked into the craft, closing the hatch behind him. "Let's get out of here." The craft took them to a large ship where Lapis was unbound and thrown into a brig cell as the others were lead to their quarters.


	8. Lapis Lazuli

_**I really hope you guys are enjoying this.**_

**After many hours after the ship has left Earth the others have secluded themselves to their quarters, making it the ideal time for Diamond to move.**

Diamond walked down the long corridors of the brig, eventually he came to a cell smaller, secluded, and more secure than the others, in it lay a small blue girl. He pressed the controls, opening the door. "Lapis," he said quietly, "Lapis I thought I would never see you again." He got down to one knee next to her. Lapis turned over and looked at him.  
"Is-is it really you?" Lapis whispered.  
"It's me." He replied with tears beginning to form. "I'm here."  
"Oh Diamond, you look so different!" She cried as she sat up and hugged him tightly.  
"I had to regenerate, all that matters is that we are together again. I am so sorry for what I had to do, but if they figured us out we'd never make it out alive." He stroked her hair to the side, kissing her on the forehead, then cradling her head under his chin. He ran one finger around the outer edges of her gem, feeling her soft back.  
"It's ok, I know what would have happened." She said through tears. They sat together for a few minutes holding one another in each others braces.  
"Your gem! Your ok!?"  
"It got healed by a boy named Steven."  
"I see. As long as you are better."  
"I am, so nothing will stop us from being able to go when we get home."  
"I think I hear someone coming, but I will be back for you." He said as he rose to his feet. "I love you Lapis."  
"I love you too." She said sitting up against the wall. Diamond then closed her cell, the forcefield reappearing. He looked back at her, putting his palm against the forcefield, holding it there despite the pain it caused. Diamond then quickly returned to his room. "_Why?_" she thought to herself. "_Why must I be in here. Why must you leave me again._" She knew he would be back, yet after finally seeing him again after over five thousand years, they were split once more.

**Meanwhile back in Diamond's quarters.**

"_It's been so long, and I have to leave her in a place like that. Why? Why must it be this way?"_ He thought to himself. His door opened and Peridot walked in and stood, looking out his window. _"There is no way she saw us... right?_" He thought nervously.  
"You did very well out there." She said, not moving her gaze. "How long were you there, on Earth?"  
"I'm not sure, eventually I lost track of the years, somewhere around fifty-five hundred years." He said looking at her.  
"Jasper said you were of Homeworld, why were you there?" She asked.  
"I was a captain of a ship that was to strike the southeast of what they call Canada. As we waited we were to close to the atmosphere and hit by a massive barrage of light cannon fire that hit our engines. We crashed in the northeast of what they call America. I was the only one who survived."  
"Did you not rally to the Kindergarten when you crashed?"  
"All of my tech was broken. I was taken as a prisoner by someone named Rose Quartz." He replied. "_Probably best not to include that my imprisonment lead to me joining her Army willingly..._" He thought.  
"Then you should know the area well."  
"No, she kept me locked in one place until the war was over."  
"I want you to come back with me when I return." She said, finally turning to look at him. "We must repair the warps so we can move more gems in. At first I thought Jasper being hired muscle was enough, but now I see that I need to look more strategically."  
"I will think about it, I haven't seen Homeworld in a very long time, I will need to speak with the General of the Armies." He said, trying to dodge the question. "I hope they will allow me to return, I doubt they would ever commission me a new ship."  
"I see." She said. "I will leave you to it then." Peridot turned and left. Diamond laid back and exhaled deeply.  
"Now what?" He said aloud. He tried to sleep off the trip. _"I may not have to sleep, but at least I can enjoy it._"


	9. Homeworld

_**Alright, let's get busy!**_

_**Time for me to get back to work on this.**_

**It has been about a month since leaving Earth as the rescue ship reaches the nearest gem controlled planet so that they may warp to the Homeworld.**

"We have arrived and the prisoner is prepared for transport." the bridge officer said, turning to Peridot. Next to Peridot stood Jasper, behind them both stood Diamond who held Lapis's restraints.  
"I don't know what there will be out there," Diamond whispered to Lapis, "but I will keep you safe." She looked at him scared, then swallowed hard and nodded. The door of the ship opened to a walk way where the four of them traveled to the warps. "I haven't seen this many gems in so long..." Diamond said to no one in particular.  
"Oh please, this is one of our smallest colonies." Peridot said waving off his surprise. The four climbed on top of the Homeworld warp.  
"Ma'am!" called a small ruby running towards them.  
"What is it, and be quick." Peridot said.  
"I have been instructed to inform you of your arrival itinerary."  
"Very well, proceed."  
"Apon arrival, you," she said looking at Jasper, "Are to return to the escort brigade service." Jasper did not reply, but just gave a menacing stare. "As for you," she said now looking at Peridot, "Are to report directly to Yellow Diamond."  
"WHAT?! SHE WANTS TO SEE _ME? WHY?_" Peridot responded ecstatically.  
"Correct. She did not say why. Finally," she turned to Diamond an Lapis. "You are both see Blue Diamond."  
"As I hoped." Diamond said under his breath. They activated the warp pad.

**Homeworld appears before them as they arrive.**

"I AM FINALLY BACK!" Peridot said. Diamond and Lapis both froze in their tracks as they saw how much Homeworld had changed. "I musn't keep my diamond waiting. I will make sure she knows how helpful you were." Peridot said to Diamond before departing.

"It was a lot easier with you." Jasper said, extending her hand. Diamond grabbed it and they shook hands firmly, sending Jasper on her way.

"It is time." Diamond said looking at Lapis. She nodded and the two of them began the trek to see Blue Diamond. Guards were in lines along both sides of the streets as he approached her home. They all stood at attention, then all at once saluted. Diamond and Lapis continued into the large home of his former friend. Inside he saw her, looking out a large window.  
"I was not only surprised to hear that you were still alive, but over joyed as well." She said as Diamond closed the door.  
"I still question how sometimes myself." He replied. "What was with the guards outside?"  
"I told you I would not tell anyone of what happened between us." She said. "I told them you had been killed protecting me."  
"You know why we came back." He said.  
"I do, but there are many things you have to get caught up on." She said, now turning to face him. "You probably have already seen that not everything is how you left it." She noticed the restraints on Lapis, "Come here my dear." Lapis stepped forward and Blue Diamond reached down, unlocked them, and removed them.  
"You mean the new tech and control stations? Not surprised." Diamond said half-caringly.  
"That is not what I meant." She said. She stood up and stepped out of the way of her window. "Perhaps you should take a look and see if you notice what you did not on your way here." Diamond and Lapis walked to the window and looked out to the city below.  
"I don't get it what am I looking for?" He asked perplexed.  
"Your favorite thing." She responded. He studied the city once more for a while.  
"Where is everyone?" He said suddenly noticing the lack of everyone except guards around government buildings.  
"They are all terrified. To scared to leave their homes, they work in the day, all going to work at the same time, then return at the same time."  
"W-what? Why?"  
"The balance was lost. I'm sure you were aware of it, you and I have been softer to the commoners than Yellow and Red Diamond, the rest being rather detached from the general population."  
"Those two have really driven everyone to fear like this...?" He said, his voice fading.  
"Yes" She said, returning to her seat. "I know why you are here, but you can't get it with every thing like it is." She said her tone very direct.  
"So what do I need to do?" He asked.  
"When I reported your death you were regranted your position on the council, more memorial than anything, but regardless regranted. I think it is time you let everyone know you are back, including the council. Once you do that you need to get back to the people."  
"This won't be easy." Lapis said to him.  
"Nothing that is worth it ever is." He replied.  
"Just know anything you need I am here for you." She said. He looked her in the eyes, looking for the right words to say, of all the love he had for her but all he could do was kiss her on the forehead and keep the tears in. He then turned to Blue Diamond.  
"I need you to call a meeting of the council, I no longer have my Diamond line communicator." He said to her. She reached onto a sidetable next to her. She handed him a small wrist-watch looking device.  
"There is a new one, but don't use it yet, I will call the meeting." She said.  
"Thank you." he said looking at it before strapping it onto his wrist.  
"You are both welcome to stay here until your home is cleared of dust and debris." She said to them both.  
"You are too kind." Lapis said to her.  
"If it is alright with you I think Lapis and I need to talk a bit." Diamond said.  
"Of course." Blue Diamond said with a smile. She gestured to a door, "make yourselves comfortable." The two walked in, closing the door behind them.

**Inside the room**

Diamond shook his shoulders and his armor faded, a blue trench coat with black trim falling into place with black pants and a white shirt. "What are you thinking?" he said, looking over his shoulder to see a nervous looking Lapis.  
"Just come back safely." She said quietly.  
"Don't worry, it's only a meeting."  
"Homeworld, it's, it's not like it used to be." fear began to creep into her voice.  
"I won't leave you." He walked over to her and held her tightly in his embraces. "Not again. Once the meeting is done I will be back here."  
"Diamond, it's time." Blue Diamond's voice came through the door. Diamond walked out into the main room. "Forgetting something?" she asked looking down at him.  
"Oh, uh yeah..." he said. He grew to his correct size, putting him about a foot taller than Yellow Diamond. "Let's go." The two of them walked out of the house. The guards all turned surrounding them then walked with them escorting the two to the council chambers.

_**Thoughts mes amies?**_


	10. The Meeting

_**Never thought I would this would get this far. Please note that I post chapters before they are done, so come back and see updates. Yes I am a horrible person for not updating recently, please bear with me.**_

**Diamond and Blue Diamond are the first to arrive at the council chambers**

The two diamonds sat at the massive round table. "Are you ready?" Blue Diamond asked.  
"Not like I have much of a choice at this point." Diamond replied.  
"I guess not," she said. She turned to him, "you've already seen some of the changes here, but there is still much you are still unaware of."  
"Like what? If there is something you are not telling me I need to know now."  
"Liste-" she was cut short by the large doors at the entrance sliding up.  
"Who dares disturb me? This had better be pretty damn good." Yellow Diamond yelled as she stormed in. She walked into the vast room and froze in her tracks, looking at Diamond. "You're dead..." she gasped, hardly getting the words out.  
"Clearly." Diamond said, sarcastically looking over his arms and hands.  
"What is going on here? How is this possible?" she asked, slowly sinking into her seat.  
"I have my ways, but for now, let's wait until the others arrive." Yellow Diamond nodded slightly, still confused by what she saw. Not much later after that the door once again sounded as it slid open. Pink Diamond walked silently down the short hall and turned the corner into the room with the rest.  
"Do my eyes deceive me or does a dead man sit in that chair?" she said with a half smirk.  
"Miss me?" Diamond replied sarcastically.  
"Yeah, I guess I did." she said, her smile becoming more genuine. She took her seat between Blue and Yellow Diamond. A peridot walked in, saluting the Diamonds.  
"Forgive me council, I come with information for you." She said.  
_"Something is different here..." _Diamond thought to himself. He knew that there were many copies of the more common gems, but something was different even compared to the last peridot he had met. The last one was short, almost as if she wasn't made correctly, but now this peridot was much larger, but it was not her body that made her tall. It was her enhancements.  
"Proceed." Yellow Diamond said, now fully recomposed.  
"Our Red Eye has reported back." Peridot began.  
"The Earth one?" Pink Diamond interjected.  
"No, my Diamond, the other."  
"Continue."  
"It has confirmed gems remaining, we believe them to be the remaining opposition."  
"Survivor count?" Yellow Diamond said inquisitively.  
"My apologies, we are not sure, the scanners were heavily damaged in the process." Peridot said, fear tracing her voice.  
"Who was in charge of this mission?"  
"I was, my Diamond, I was to search for remaining gems and activate the kindergarten if able."  
"Your failure is not acceptable." Yellow Diamond said, slowly standing up. Diamond suddenly noticed the diamond shape cut out of the navel of the Peridot's uniform.  
_"They still assign gems to my command? Good to know." _Diamond thought to himself. Instead of it being a clear piece of uniform he had opted for his subordinates to simply have the area of uniform removed.  
"Please, I won't fail you again, we just were not expecting that much resistance when we-" Peridot pleaded, taking a step back in fear.  
"Silence!" Yellow Diamond yelled, "You have failed a simple mission, there is no excuse for this!"  
"Actually," Diamond said, getting to his feet, "this peridot is clearly under my authority, and I will be the decider of what happens to her." Yellow Diamond shot him a look that could burn.  
"Very well. Have failure on your side, just like in the war." She said, taking her seat. Diamond took the name and specifics of the peridot on his portable watch screen.  
"Dismissed, I will call for you when I have time." He said, sending the Peridot away.  
"Th-thank you, my Diamond." she stuttered as she briskly walked away.  
"You should have put her down right then and there." Yellow Diamond said.  
"That's not your call to make." He replied sharply.  
"Enough bickering." Came a voice from across the room. In walked white Diamond. "It really does get annoying." She scanned the table as she approached her chair, "There are more of us than usual." She said as her eyes landed on Diamond.  
"It's only been a few thousand years, this is still usual for us." Diamond replied slyly.  
"So," she said sliding into her seat, "as good as it is to see you alive and well, I take it there is more to calling us here than telling us you weren't killed."  
"Of course. I may be a Diamond but I am not that narcissistic."  
"Well, you certainly have my attention." She chuckled.  
"I want to end the cluster that is in the Earth." He said, his tone suddenly shifting.  
"Tell me you were not listening to that failure of a Peridot that I sent to Earth." Yellow Diamond said with a sigh.  
"No, but when you spend as much time there as I did you learn things." He replied. "Now the Peridot that was in here a moment ago had mechanical enhancements. We were short on resources when we went to Earth in the first place and now I can only assume this problem has gotten worse."  
"True, but the Earth-" Yellow Diamond began. She was cut off by White Diamond who held up her hand.  
"Let him speak." She said.  
"Right, sorry." Yellow Diamond said quietly.  
"The Earth is something all it's own. It's life has become something fascinating. Beyond that, there are things there that we had no idea of here." Diamond continued.  
"Such as?" Pink Diamond asked.  
"Well when we went we found what they refer to as water. What we have discovered recently is that some gems can control this." Diamond replied.  
"Examples?" White Diamond said, intrigued.  
"Sapphires, they can control it in it's solid form, known as ice. Lapis Lazulis can to my knowledge control it in all forms." Diamond explained.  
"Lazulis are mere trophy gems, I have one instead of a Pearl." Pink Diamond interjected.  
"I am not saying to make them soldiers, that is far from what I want. What I want to say is that we have abilities there that we had no idea we could even do. If we set a relay position there we can further study these without harming it, as well as use it for a stop as we explore." Diamond said.  
"Now even if we were to go with this, and I am not saying we should," Yellow Diamond began, "Do you have any idea what it takes to stop a cluster once it is in place?"  
"I do, you may remember I was there last time we stopped one." Diamond replied.  
"We have only done it once, and it was far less progressed than this one."  
"I still believe it will work."  
"You are proposing the entire council go to the Earth, the place where so many of our subjects were killed, and spare it?" White Diamond asked.  
"Yes, we would all have to be there to stop it." Diamond said. "I know how major of a decision this is, so I want us to come back to this in a few days after we have had time to truly think it over. That is all I have."  
"Very well," Blue Diamond said, "I second that we reconvene in a three days to vote. All in favor?"  
"Aye." They all replied.  
"Very well, then we are dismissed." Blue Diamond said. They all got to their feet and saluted. They all went their separate ways, Diamond returning with Blue Diamond. They looked at one another as they began to walk and nodded to one another, the balance would return.


End file.
